Friends?
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: Sequel to 'Confusion and Longing'. Harry and Draco decide to remain 'friends'. For now. Mild slash.


Wyv a/n: Thank you, my darlings! I love you! Your reviews really made my day!  
The honours list... beckytiger, ema lee, Angel, Styx, Angelwriter, CrystalStarGuardian, Prongs, glo_stik, Just Silver, Lelio, Liz and Cat Samwise.   
Bel a/n: Glad you all liked the feather boa! And the ice cream...that was *my* idea ::grins::   
On with the story!  
  
  
Friends?   
  
  
Harry could see the hurt and pain in Draco's eyes and almost regretted coming after him. Almost. Whatever his reaction, he just had to see Draco again. Being away from him was torture.  
  
"Fine, we'll talk, but not here," muttered Draco. They found a secluded spot where no Muggles could see them, and Disapparated.   
  
Draco was clearly tense. He was perched on the edge of the sofa, looking as if he would run at any moment. Harry settled down next to him, just watching him, for the moment unwilling to break the silence.   
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Draco finally, when the silence had become too much to bear.   
"A lot of things actually, but mainly why you ran," replied Harry.   
"Fine," replied Draco, and fell silent again. Harry didn't press him. He knew that he would talk as and when he was ready. Draco was thinking over what to say next, without sounding too cheesy, or clichéd. He gave up thinking and decided to let his heart do the talking.  
  
"When you told me you didn't love me, well, that was beyond any pain I have ever felt," Draco whispered. "It was worse than the Cruciatus curse, a thousand times worse. I love you, Harry, more than anything. More than life."   
"So what's the problem?" murmured Harry, taking hold of Draco's hand. He saw something there that he hadn't noticed before.   
  
"What's this?" Harry asked, tracing Draco's scar on his wrist with his finger.   
"Remember when I told you I'd die without you?" Draco whispered, his voice barely audible. Harry nodded, and his eyes widened in horror as the full implication of the words set in.   
"I made you do that? Gods, Draco..." Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's and turned away, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.   
  
"Draco, I'm so, so sorry!" exclaimed Harry. "I never meant...Draco, what can I do to take away the pain? I'll do anything, you know I will!" Draco turned back to Harry, tears streaming down his face.   
"Just be here for me, Harry!" he sobbed. Harry took Draco into his arms.   
  
"So, we're friends then?" Harry asked, when Draco had stopped crying.  
"Friends," agreed Draco.  
  
*  
  
A week later, they were in London for a spot of shopping in Diagon Alley, with Ron. Neville had invited them all to his wedding to Hannah Abbot, and Draco had insisted on new dress robes.   
  
They were walking along the street eating ice cream when they ran into Dean and Seamus. Or, rather, Seamus leapt out at them from a shop doorway.   
"Hello, you! Haven't seen you for *ages*!" Seamus exclaimed. "Why haven't you been in touch?"   
"Personal problems," muttered Draco. Seamus draped an arm around his shoulders.   
"I know, I heard, you poor thing!" he crooned.   
"Seamus, down, the last thing he needs is you drooling over him!" laughed Dean. Seamus stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog.   
  
"How did you know that we weren't back together anyway?" asked Harry as Draco tried to disentangle himself from Seamus, without success.  
"Easy, you two aren't all over each other," replied Dean. "What you lot up to  
anyway?"  
"Shopping," replied Ron. "Typical Draco, refuses to go to Neville and Hannah's wedding without new dress robes. He just has to look his best. You?"   
"We're going to catch a soccer game, West Ham versus Bournemouth," replied Seamus happily.   
"Football, Seamus?" asked Draco.  
"Yeah, blame Dean. He took me to a game last year and I've been going ever since. It's not as good as Quidditch, but it's still good fun. Hey, why don't you lot come?"  
Harry, Ron and Draco shot each other dubious looks. When no-one replied, Seamus decided to revert to his old, never-fail tactic: Annoy Them Til They Give In.   
"Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on!"  
"All right, I'll go!" yelled Draco at last. Seamus stopped bouncing and grinned.   
"Great! It'll give us a chance to catch up!" He led Draco away. Draco was frantically signalling 'Help me' to Harry and Ron, who laughed and waved.   
"See you in the Leaky Cauldron at six!" called Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron had just got the drinks in when Draco, Dean and Seamus wandered in, Dean and Seamus looking gloomy.   
"Well, that wasn't so bad!" smiled Draco. Dean and Seamus scowled at him.   
"Not so bad? West Ham lost!" whined Dean.   
"Yeah, maybe, that doesn't matter. Ooh, Harry, there was this little dark bloke playing for West Ham, what was his name again?"   
"Jermain Defoe," chorused Dean and Seamus.   
"Yeah, well, he had the loveliest bum I've ever seen! Oh, and this bloke who played for the other team, he had legs to die for!" Draco continued in this vein for some time until a thump on the arm from Dean silenced him.   
  
Two hours later, the little group was getting thoroughly tipsy. It was karaoke night in the pub. At first, Draco had condemned karaoke as the "scourge of mankind", but now, after a few drinks, had happily taken his place on the stage and was belting out one of the Weird Sisters' hits.  
  
The others were in hysterics when Draco got back to the table.   
"You're not planning on taking up singing as a career, are you?" spluttered Ron.   
"No, why?" asked Draco. "Hey, who finished my drink?"   
"Honey, you can't sing!" laughed Harry. "And I think you have Seamus to blame for nicking your drink."   
"Okay, Seamus, you're buying me another drink. And I don't think there's anyone here who can better me at singing! I was class!"   
"Is that a challenge, Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.   
"It certainly is, Mr Potter." Harry grinned, finished his drink and sauntered over to the stage, while Draco dragged Seamus over to the bar to get him another drink.   
  
"Are your brothers still running that bet, Ron?" asked Dean.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"I want to put five Galleons on them getting back together by the end of the month."  
Draco and Seamus came back over to the table, arms laden with drinks, as a song started up and Harry started singing. Draco froze as he realised what the song was.  
"What song's this? I don't recognise it," said Seamus. "Draco, are you okay?"   
"Who, me? Yeah, um. This is a Muggle song. Robbie Williams. Um. I'm going to the, er...back in a mo!" Draco ran off towards the toilets.  
"What is up with him? I didn't think Muggle music was that bad!" said Seamus. Dean thumped him on the arm. "What?"  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Harry as he went back to their table after the song had finished.   
"He ran over to the loos. He seemed quite upset," replied Dean.   
"Right," said Harry.  
"Any idea why?"   
"That was our song," mumbled Harry, wandering off in search of Draco.  
  
Draco splashed cold water onto his face and peered at his reflection. He felt embarrassed over running off like that, but he had decided that now was the time to face up to his feelings. Being around Harry was pleasant torture, and Draco was finding it harder and harder to resist him. Maybe he should forgive Harry...but not quite yet. Maybe he'd just make him grovel a bit first.   
  
The door creaked open and Harry came in.   
"You all right?" he asked.   
"Yeah, fine. Those vodkas went straight through me."   
"Liar. The others are getting worried about you. They think you may have drowned or something. Shall we get back?" Draco nodded, and followed Harry back out to the bar.  
  
When they reached their table again, a slow song started playing. Harry reached out for Draco's hand.   
"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Draco sighed, took Harry's hand and allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor. It didn't look like he was going to be allowed to finish his drink after all.   
  
Harry held Draco tightly as they were dancing, as if frightened he might run away again. Draco had his eyes closed, and was enjoying being in Harry's arms once again, breathing in Harry's distinctive, slightly vanilla-y smell.   
  
"You are impossible, you know that?" whispered Harry, as they went back to their seats. "What do I have to do to win you back, eh?"   
"I've already told you: be here for me," Draco replied lazily.   
"Right. That does it." Harry sat Draco down in his chair. "I can't believe you forced me to do this! You know I never, ever do this for anyone!" Harry got down on his knees and clasped Draco's hands in his.   
  
"I'm begging you, Draco, please, please, pleeeease come back to me!"  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
